Pontiac GTO (2005)
The 2005-2006 Pontiac GTO is a two-door coupe manufactured by Pontiac. It visually differs from the 2004 Pontiac GTO with the addition of two hood scoops and split rear exhausts. The 5.7L LS1 V8 found in the earlier model was replaced with a 6.0L LS2 V8. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked after defeating Blacklist racer #10 Baron. It can be purchased for $35,000. It has a a high kerb weight, making the car's handling sluggish and comparable to that of other large cars such as the Audi A4 3.2 FSI quattro and Cadillac CTS. It has excellent acceleration and a decent top speed, but its British equivalent - the Vauxhall Monaro VXR - has similar performance statistics as well as better handling. The GTO's overall performance makes it similar to the Ford Mustang GT, although the Mustang is featured with better performance if both were equipped with ''Ultimate'' performance parts. The GTO may be lacking during a later stage of the career mode, but is durable in pursuits due to its high weight. The storyline character Rog is seen driving a red and black coloured Pontiac GTO at the beginning of the career mode. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Muscle car. It comes in two variants with identical performance, with one being stock and another visually modified. Both variants are only usable in Quick Race and are unlocked after completing an online reward card. The Pontiac GTO comes with better stock performance than the Vauxhall Monaro VXR and Ford Mustang GT as it cannot be modified by the player. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The GTO appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car that can be purchased for $28,000. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago event. The high stock horsepower and torque output of the engine allow the GTO to keep up with most Tier 3 rear-wheel drive cars such as the Toyota Supra. If the player installs the best performance parts available in the game, the GTO's engine may produce 1,000 horsepower. As a result, it can become very competitive in both Drag and Drift events. Players may also select a blue Pontiac GTO bonus car with a Grip blueprint in Race Day mode. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Police State Cruiser The Pontiac GTO State Cruiser appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, and in Need for Speed: World as a police unit, which can be encountered in pursuits. Gallery NFSMWPontiacGTO2005Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' MostWanted PontiacGTO.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Rog's) NFSCPontiacGTO2005YellowCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCPontiacGTO2005BlackCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Modified) NFSCOTC PontiacGTO.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSPontiacGTO2005.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSPontiacGTO2005BonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) NFSPSPontiacGTO2005Drift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (React Team Sessions - Drift) NFSPSPontiacGTO2005Grip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (React Team Sessions - Grip) NFSE_Pontiac_GTO_2005.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Bonus Cars (Carbon)